fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
You Changed My Life
You Changed My Life is a Fantage Animated Series made by IuIsolo4605. The series is about a famous J-Pop star, Chris, who accidentally meets into Rachel in trying to escape from trouble. The first episode of the series was released on April 21st, 2012. Characters *'Chris:' The main character of the series. A famous J-Pop Star. His love interest is Rachel. *'Rachel:' Chris's love interest. She owns a guide shop and was Emily's best friend, until she started taking money from her sister and threw beer bottles at her. *'Annabelle:' Rachel's sister, who doesn't get an official name until the second season. She cares deeply for her sister. *'Zach:' Chris's singing partner. *'Emily:' The main antagonist of the series. After being cheated on by Chris, she decided to go after him. *'Christine:' A movie director. Plot You Changed My Life has two seasons. The first episode of the first season was released on April 21st, 2012. The first episode of the second season, which was titled One Chance One Time, was released on November 28th, 2013. Season 1 Chris and Zach, a pair of J-Pop singers, were on their way to their latest concert when they make an enemy, who has drugged Chris's mother. He has Chris's mother chase his son. Chris manages to escape with some injuries and meets upon Rachel and her guide shop. Chris tells Rachel about his ex-date, Emily, who likes taking money from people, and how he had "cheated" on her, causing her to have his enemies to go after him. Unfortunately for Chris, the girl he was talking about had arrived on that moment and had kicked him after hearing that he had fed Rachel lies. Chris, losing his balance, then fell on Rachel, and at that moment, Christine, a movie director, came in and introduced herself to the two before she left. Rachel tries to get Chris to a hotel, but fails and instead decides on having stay in her house. He watches TV in the living room and tries to look for Rachel so he can ask her where can he sleep. He finds Rachel crying and meets her sister Annabelle, who recognizes Chris as a J-Pop star, and tells him that he can sleep with Rachel. She also tells him that Rachel always cries every night since Emily started taking money. They hit Annabelle brutally, which made her have childhood fears for them. They go inside the house as Emily watches them. Annabelle then recalls how Rachel and she met Emily and hopes that Chris will change her sister's life. Chris waits for Rachel, who seems to be not ready to go to bed yet. The next morning, Rachel goes for a new look and goes outside with Chris. The two have a fun time traveling together, and Rachel takes Chris back to his home the next day. They part ways, but shortly after the farewell, Emily's spies sneak up to Rachel and forcefully drug her. Rachel, drugged, has her gun and tries to shoot Chris, but Zach comes back and saves Chris by ending up being shot instead. Rachel snaps out of it and immediately walks away from the gun she dropped. That night when Chris was waiting for Rachel to sleep, Rachel was actually at a meeting with Emily and her henchmen, planning to kill Chris. Rachel had objected, leaving the group. As the police take her, Rachel expresses her thanks to Chris. Christine surprises Chris and encourages him to get Rachel back from the police, whose power is in custody of Emily's henchmen. Chris, Christine, and Annabelle charge into the building. Christine and Annabelle beat up Emily's henchmen while Chris takes Rachel away. Emily shouts to herself that Chris might as well forfeit his job as a J-Pop star if she finds him. Chris would rather give up his job so he can be with Rachel, and decides to confess his feelings to her. Rachel is then released from police custody. Season 2 Rachel is having a dream in which she wears a wedding dress while Chris is next to her, bloody and still like a corpse. Another guy goes to her and tells her that she should remember him and how they would never leave each other. Rachel wakes up to see she is in the hospital and finds Chris sleeping in another room. She asks why she is in the hospital and Chris tells her that she had a headache and fainted. Chris is caught to have forgotten Rachel a birthday present the day before. When Rachel is released from the hospital, Annabelle and Christine celebrate her birthday with some cake and see that both Rachel and Chris aren't even looking at each other. The door bell then rings and Rachel goes to open the door. To her surprise, her childhood friend is at the door. Gallery Season 1 YouChangedMyLife-gallery1.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery2.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery3.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery4.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery5.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery6.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery7.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery8.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery9.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery10.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery11.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery12.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery13.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery14.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery15.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery16.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery17.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery18.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery19.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery20.png One Chance One Time YouChangedMyLife-gallery21.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery22.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery23.png YouChangedMyLife-gallery24.png Trivia *This series spawned a holiday special, a Original Video Animation (OVA), on February 16th, 2014. Unfortunately, it is unavailable at the moment. **This holiday special makes this series the first series to make a holiday special or an OVA. Category:Romance Category:Animated Series